


Komaeda Says “Poggers”

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda says poggers, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: It’s as the title suggests.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	Komaeda Says “Poggers”

“Nagito... I’m gonna... c-c-cum... in my pants...”

Komaeda, who had been jacking off Hinata with superhuman speed up until this very point, halted his mechanic grip.

Hinata whelped pathetically. Komaeda crawled between Hinata’s thighs, his fingers stroking over his sensitive tip. 

Hinata’s breath hitched as Komaeda grinned sadistically, studying every little detail of Hinata’s contorting expressions.

Komaeda leaned in... his hot breath heaving upon Hinata’s exposed ear, as he whispered one, simple word...

“... _Poggers_.”

Hinata instantly cum in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick joke that I posted in a Nagito group chat on IG. I wrote it in five minutes. I’m proud. Pass it on. 💚


End file.
